iCare
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: iPear Store aftermath. After Freddie leaves and Sam realizes that she actually cares about Freddie. " You really do care about me?" He asks. " More than you can imagine." I reply. Sam POV One Shot


Sam

…..

After watching Freddie leave, I know what my next move is going to be. I start to walk towards the door.

" I'll never see you again, will I?" I hear her ask, with my back turned to her. I start to pull off my ID card.

" Nope." I say, dangling it and then dropping it on the Pear Store floor. I walk out of the doors and start to wonder the streets for Freddie. I think I should have not said the whole ' We used to date…he still loves me' line. It's not true. Not true at all. Freddie has gotten over me. But,

I am not over him.

There, I admit it. I'm not over the geek boy. I still dream about us lying in his bed, kissing his sweet lips. In my mind, it's quite sad but my mother dearest told me that it is a part of life. I guess getting over your true love is the hardest. I look down at the shirt. I clutch the hem in my hands and look down at it again. It's not even worth keeping. I pull it off my black shirt and toss it over my shoulder. There are no trashcans yet that I can dispose of this, nerd shirt. So I guess since I am not over Freddie that I…..still care about him. I have admitted before, on my behalf, that I don't care but I _do _care. Oh so deeply.

" I see you took off the shirt." I hear, coming from a familiar voice. I turn around and there Freddie stands. Doing his cute little slight-grip of the jean pockets.

" You only get to wear the shirt if you work there." I say. The wind blows causing my curls to move around.

" You quit?" He asks.

" No, I'm on a break." I say in a jokingly voice. He slightly laughs. " It didn't feel right to work there if you couldn't." I add.

" I can't believe you actually did that. I thought since you pulled the old relationship line that you purposely wanted to get me fired." He says. I bite my lip.

" I didn't mean to pull that line but, but, you know what. There is no excuse to why I said that. There truly is." I say. I walk over to the bench and take a seat. " I've just been really annoyed with certain things lately and I thought that,"

" You thought what? That everything will stop once you said them out loud,"

" Well, your the one who is back to loving Carly!" I say, annoyed. This conversation just went in a totally different direction. I pull the shirt off my shoulder and lay it on the bench. Dang it! I shouldn't have said that. Freddie takes a seat next to me. I could tell by the look on his face and how he isn't looking at me that, I am right.

" You want to know the truth?" He asks.

" It would nice to know." I reply. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

" I only developed feelings for Carly because, I missed being with someone who cared about me. I don't even know what possessed me to ask her if there was a chance that she will ever love me again. I don't have a recurring crush on her, I just wanted someone to like me the way you used to like me."

" Who said I stopped liking you?" I ask back. Now this just turned into one of those chick flick moments. He turns his head to me. I think I'm going to cry but I put on a smile. " You might be my ex but, I still care and love you like I did when we were together. I don't want to say that I miss you but, I've never stopped caring about you. Even though I have made it clear in the past month that I don't but I do." I say. His smile grows big. I basically repeated what's been stuck in my head for the past couple of weeks.

" You really do care about me?" He asks.

" More than you can imagine." I reply. The imaginary audience in my head awes at the cuteness. His hand cups my cheek and brings my lips to his. I kiss back, savoring this moment. I feel his fingers wave themselves into my curls. I bring my hand to his neck, with my thumb rubbing against his cheek. The kiss is sweet. I pull back and look into this eyes.

" Keep the shirt Freddie." I say.

" But I don't work there." He says.

" But your my pear tech boy." He takes the shirt and then takes my hand. We get off the bench and start walking home, hand n' hand.

" So, what did you put in my employee review?" He asks.

" That you know your technology and that you look amazing in red." I reply.

" And my rating from one to ten?"

" Nine point five."

" Nine point five?"

" You did call almost call a lady moron." I say.

" This is true." He comments. I laugh and everything feels right.

**Let me completely honest when I say at the end of the episode, I screamed at the top of my lungs, " The epicness occurred!" iPear Store has to be my second favorite episode of all time! (iHalfoween being #1). I admit at the beginning I was questioning Freddie and his feelings towards Sam but at the end, just….WOW. Sam does care! That's why this little fanfic is called iCare. Because Sam cares! ****R&R**


End file.
